dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Tertiary Characters in The Forgotten
This is a list of tertiary characters in TF. I'm just going to put all Z fighters in this, so as to not have to create a thousand pages for them. Frieza had millions of soldiers (フリーザ 軍兵士, Furīza Gunheishi) in the story. They existed only to serve him. They were very servile. Their role in the series did not extend past the first saga. None are seen (or assumed) to have survived past that saga. Zarbon (ザーボン, Zābon) was a captain of Frieza's, briefly featured in the first saga of The Forgotten. His role in the saga was mainly to act as a commentator on The Benefactor, and to bring to Frieza's attention the recklessness of his actions. Eventually, through his most talented means, Zarbon convinced Frieza that The Benefactor was too much of a threat to the stability of their empire, and was granted permission to execute The Benefactor. While it could be said that Zarbon was jealous and/or scared of The Benefactor and that TB really didn't like Zarbon, there was never an outlasting grudge between the two. The Benefactor never pursued any notion to kill Zarbon after his failed execution; as such, Zarbon was not seen again in all of TF after this. *Zarbon's theme is Barbie Girl. Lascon Lascon (ラスコン, Rasucon) was Ledas' grandfather. In the first saga, he sparred once with Ledas. Even though he was much weaker than his grandson, Lascon completely outclassed Ledas, because of the boy's predictability in his attacks. He taught Ledas that power means very little if you are not smart about it. This proved to be an important lesson to Ledas in the next saga. In the first flashback episode of the Reunion Saga, it was revealed that he was instrumental in helping young Ledas and Vegeta reach sentience in their great ape forms. He was quite powerful, and assumed to be one of the stronger elite Saiyans. However, his power was no match for The Benefactor, who for unknown reasons, killed Lascon later that day. Lascon is not seen again afterwards in The Forgotten. Cooler had millions of soldiers (クウラ 軍兵士, Kūra Gunheishi) in the story. They existed only to serve him. They were very servile. Their role in the series did not extend outside of the Lauto Saga and Stomping Grounds Saga. None are seen (or assumed) to have survived past those sagas. Those on Planet Cooler 92 were all wiped out eventually in a Native uprising. Planet Cooler 92 Natives There was only one native, sentient species on Planet Cooler 92. They were weak, power level wise (only averaging around 2-3 on measurement) but they possessed remarkable endurance. This was a rather lucky combination for a good yet weak worker force, on a resource rich planet. They were eventually nearly exterminated by Guva after he found out they had destroyed his outpost. Ledas' Saibamen Of the 60 Ledas was given by Guva to destroy some deserters, 7 survived. These were: Ses Ses (セス, Sesu) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He, along with Ame and several others, was tasked with flanking the deserters on the installation. Ses is notable for having the first confirmed kill by a Saibaman under Ledas' control. He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth. Ses, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, but loyally stopped his rage when Ledas called him back. He then had little role in the story, only training with his fellow Saibamen in Ledas' gravity training unit thereafter. Ame Ame (アメ, Ame) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He, along with Ses and several others, was tasked with flanking the deserters on the installation. He took lead of the flanking group, due to his expertise in stealth. Just he and Ses survived from that group's maneuver, and killed many soldiers. He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth. Ame, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, but loyally stopped his rage when Ledas called him back. He then had little role in the story, only training with his fellow Saibamen in Ledas' gravity training unit thereafter. Poy Poy (ポイ, Poi) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He engaged them with the main force under Wilde, and was one of the most successful. He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth. Poy, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, but loyally stopped his rage when Ledas called him back. He was particularly lazy thereafter, and did not like training with the others. In addition, with the loss of his good friend, Oppa, Poy became reclusive. He was the wildcard in the power struggle of the remaining four - with Wilde and Carawa against Ses and Ame - though he did not take a side. Oppa Oppa (オッパ, Oppa) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He engaged them with the main force under Wilde, and was one of the most successful. He later matured into the red form during Ledas' search for Earth. Oppa, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, and was far more destructive than the others. In fact, his bloodlust was becoming reckless beyond annoyance to the other Saibamen, which resulted in Wilde killing him with a finger beam. His body was burned by Poy so that no human could take it. Carawa Carawa (カラワ, Karawa) was one of Ledas' red Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He was the third in command, under Wilde and (of course) Ledas. He led the small vanguard forces ahead of the main forces in a feint to lure out the deserters. While this ploy worked, it cost Carawa almost his entire Saibamen team; with only he and Sonfla surviving from that group. Indeed, their survival was only because of Carawa's ability to create many small ki blasts, which ended up killing quite a few of the rebels. He was particularly friendly toward Wilde, who was the only other red Saibaman at the time. Carawa, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, but loyally stopped his rage when Ledas called him back. He then had little role in the story, only training with his fellow Saibamen in Ledas' gravity training unit thereafter. He tended to support Wilde in being the leader of the Saibamen (which Ses and Ame opposed, and which Poy had no interest in), and because Wilde and he were the two strongest, this was mostly put into effect. Sonfla Sonfla (サンフラ', Sanfura) was one of Ledas' green Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He was in the vanguard under Carawa's control, and was the only Saibaman, aside from his commander to survive in that raid. Sonfla is the only Saibaman of the seven who survived who did not kill anything. He was not particularly gifted in training, and had terrible form, so that he was the only of Ledas' survivors who did not mature into the red form. Sonfla, in the fourth saga, wreaked havoc on Earth in a town, but loyally stopped his rage when Ledas called him back. However, on his way back, he was hit with a tranquilizer by Kindler, and brought back to Cardinal's lab. At this time, Cardinal was still searching for possible aliens on Earth, though he did not believe Sonfla was the one he was looking for. As soon as Sonfla awoke, he realized that he had been taken captive, and in a last noble protest, self-destructed. Not only did this prevent Cardinal from studying and questioning him, but it destroyed much of Cardinal's lab, and his research on Ledas, which ended up stalling the capture of the Saiyan boy for a good deal of time. He was assumed to be killed by Oppa by the other Saibamen and Ledas, who didn't know what really happened to him. Wilde Wilde (ヰルデ, Wirude) was one of Ledas' red Saibaman who survived the raid on the rebels. He was the strongest of the Saibamen, and was deemed their leader. Under Ledas, he coordinated the attack on the deserters, showing that he possessed some capacity to think. Wilde was the first Saibaman named by Ledas, not only in pun, but due to his wild personality in battle. He led the main force of Saibamen, and killed more of the rebels than anyone, except for Ledas. He was considered the favorite of Ledas, and often acted as his right hand man to the other Saibamen. Wilde led the training exercises during Ledas' search for Earth, and it was his strength in dueling that let the others rise to his level. Unlike the others, Wilde in the fourth saga, did not wreak havoc the Earth town, but attempted to get his soldiers under control. As Oppa was too frenzied to deal with, Wilde resorted to killing him instead. Thereafter, he continued to act as the Saibamen leader, with Carawa's support, though Ses and Ame did not feel like they needed anyone to lead them. He was the Saibaman most often used by Ledas as company whenever Ledas was lonely. Dr. Briefs (ブリーフ 博士, Burīfu Hakase) (and Bulma (ブルマ ブリーフ, Buruma Burīfu)) were two characters featured briefly in The Forgotten. Their role in the series was minimal, and indeed the only thing they ended up doing was to give Ledas a gravity training unit. After that, none of the Briefs family was seen much for the rest of The Forgotten, except for Bulma and Dr. Briefs in a short scene in the credits. In The Forgotten, Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was also present in the saga before in a brief fight with Ledas, though Vegeta was not aware that his childhood friend was actually who he was fighting. In the Reunion Saga, Vegeta did not fight, but instead let Guva do what he wished, finding the governor to be boring in his weakness Vegeta was the only Z Fighter who refused to power up, and therefore was one of the few who was not trapped by The Benefactor. He later helped Ledas in several battles against the creature, but was ultimately defeated. In the finale, Vegeta and Ledas fought in an unofficial fight at Cardinal's tournament. Miki Miki (美希, Miki) was a human girl, sixteen years old. She has long, brown hair, and amber eyes. She was a high school student at Ledas' school, and was one of the girls who Ledas stole the panties from. After returning the panties to her specifically, Ledas apologized and got to know her, as she got to know him. After they were done, Ledas did not see her again within the series, but he could have easily gone to see her after defeating The Benefactor. It merely is not shown. Her name is a combination of 美 (beauty) and 希 (hope). In The Forgotten, Piccolo (ピッコロ, Pikkoro) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was also featured the saga before, where he had a brief and disastrous duel with Ledas; in which neither fighter was completely victorious over the other. Against The Benefactor, Piccolo attempts to power up, but he cannot due to the mist. He falls unconscious immediately. Piccolo was not featured in the finale's tournament. Yajirobe (ヤジロベー, Yajirobē) was a surprisingly important character featured in The Forgotten. He debuted in the Planet Earth Saga, accidently running into an unconscious Great Ape Ledas. This led to him and Ledas spending a few hours together, talking about various things, not least of which was the old cat. By destroying Yajirobe's car (and therefore having to transport him back to Korin Tower personally), Ledas received some senzu beans. Had he not acquired such magical healers, no doubt Ledas would have died from Kindler's inflicted headshot later in the series. Yajirobe was again seen in the Fulfillment saga, delivering senzu beans to the weary Z fighters. In this, he was the catalyst for opening Verlate's box, and inadvertently saved the world. Yajirobe also tried to join The Benefactor before the story ended, but was not very successful in his venture. Korin (カリン, Karin), in The Forgotten, was a major supporting character. He was shown several times, mostly giving out senzu beans; on occasion though, he did take interest in Verlate's box. When Yajirobe went out for the final time to deliver a batch of senzu beans to the Z fighters in their fight against The Benefactor, Korin nudged Verlate's box into Yajirobe's car, setting off an entire wave of events to follow. Korin encounters Ledas one more time, near the end of the story, but he refuses to accept the boy's request - to train Ledas. Korin was chiefly aware of the power of Verlate's box and it is implied in the story that he specifically put that box in Yajirobe's car as the way to defeat TB. In The Forgotten, Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. Upon The Benefactor's defeating of Tien, Goku offered to challenge the monster in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Unbeknownst to him, the mist that was forming around Goku and the other Z Fighters was actually sucking out their power. Goku was able to maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form for a brief period of time, but he was eventually consumed by it and thrown into an unconscious state, like the rest. Goku did not participate in the tournament in the finale of TF, and was not seen in the story again. In The Forgotten, Goten (孫 悟天, Son Goten) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was consumed along with the rest of his friends by The Benefactor's mist, in the final saga. Goten did not take part in the finale tournament. In The Forgotten, Trunks (トランクス ブリーフ, Torankusu Burīfu) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. Like Goten, Trunks was consumed along with the rest of his friends by The Benefactor's mist, in the final saga. By Vegeta's orders, Trunks took part in the finale tournament, though he did not want to. He fought and lost to Ledas in one of the fights there. In The Forgotten, Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He had enough with his friends being beaten up and confronted The Benefactor. Trying to power up, he was consumed by the mist and defeated. Gohan was not featured in the Fulfillment saga at all as his wounds were not healed in time for the finale's tournament. In The Forgotten, Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. Through a series of mishaps and lucky breaks, Krillin was not defeated though much of the fight, staying around until only Ledas, Vegeta, and Yajirobe were left. Krillin did not attempt to help the remaining fighters with The Benefactor, as he was too weak to be any use. Instead, he focused on getting senzu beans for 18, which he was able to do eventually. Krillin is notable for being the singular Z Fighter who The Benefactor does not ever incapacitate. Krillin was seen once again in finale, fighting Yamcha in the tournament in a fight that he won. On The Benefactor's annihilation of everybody in the Reunion Saga, Android 18 (人造 人間 十八号, Jinzō Ningen Jūhachi-Gō) and Krillin were among the last targetted. While the couple put up a noble fight (of both avoiding the alien) , neither was able to evade him forever, and were eventually attacked. 18 was shot and knocked unconscious by a single blast, thus leaving her out of the story from that point onward. However, in the finale, she did take part in the tournament, fighting and beating Tien; implying, obviously, that she had healed by this point. In The Forgotten, Tien (天津飯, Tenshinhan) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was the last to challenge Guva, and was the one who defeated the governor. Shortly after The Benefactor's introduction, Tien and he enganged in a short battle. In it, Tien was completely outclassed and nearly killed. His wounds prevented him from participating in the remainder of the battle. However, by the time of Cardinal's tournament, Tien was healed enough to take part in it. In The Forgotten, Chiaotzu (餃子, Chaozu) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. In this battle, he tag-team battled with Yamcha against Guva, until he was defeated by the governor. After that, he recovered and helped Tien against The Benefactor, but was again beaten easily. He did not recover from that battle for the rest of TF and was only seen one more time, recuperating, in the finale. In the Forgotten, Yamcha (ヤムチャ, Yamucha) was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's fight against Guva. He was the first Z fighter to challenge Guva; he was also the only character fully defeated by Guva in their battle. As he was nearly killed in that battle, Yamcha was unable to fight for the rest of the Reunion or Fulfillment sagas, except for his brief fight against Krillin in the TF finale. Nurse Yorokobi Yoroki (喜美, Yorokobi) is the nurse who took care of Ryori after he was injured in the Fulfillment Saga. In the normal story, not including the deleted scenes, she is only seen in one panel and is left unnamed. Her main part is in the second deleted scene. She is 24 years old, has long pink hair, and large brown eyes. In the scene, she takes care of Ryori and meets Ledas. She does what she does with both of them. She was not killed when the city blew up, but was killed by Super Buu originally before being revived. Her name and physical appearance is a nod to Pokemon, though the kanji is slightly altered. Colonel Silver (シルバー 大佐, Shirubā Taisa), later Supreme Commander Silver (シルバー 最高司令官, Shirubā shirei-kan), known as "Airgead" (エルギダ, Erugida) by his father Cardinal, was a character featured in the Fulfillment Saga. He was found in the underground Red Ribbon Army Base, wherein he was the last remaining surviving Officer of the original group. His mind was warped and destroyed from his constant drug use - something which explains him being wished back with the rest of the people Kid Buu killed. Upon taking control of the Red Ribbon Army, he was able to bring new life into the organization through funding from his father. He was genetically modified by Ledas' blood to raise his power level significantly. In his short fight with Ledas (who was barely powered up) he dominated the boy. Though, he was tasked to come to his father's aid, after Cardinal was nearly killed by the destruction of the city. When he reached his father, Ryori, who was overcome by rage murdered Silver and caused the failsafe (which would detonate all RRA tech, weapons, and explosives) went off, and destroyed the remainder of the city. *Airgead's theme is Flagpole Sitta. Silver Legion Supreme Commander Silver's legion (シルバー 軍団, Shirubā Gundan) was an army of humans under the sole command of former Red Ribbon officer Colonel Silver. They consisted of 350 foot soldiers and 30 scientists. As it was, their legion was originally an exploratory lance comprised of biochemical and cybernetic studies. Colonel Silver was originally ordered to execution by Commander Red, and instead was placed as a test subject in this facility (which was one mile under the city). However, after the fall of the empire, the funds were dried up and most test subjects killed. Silver remained alive and was able to convince the scientists that he could lead them. Though he was driven insane by his torture, Silver was able to lead a coherent army. He raised funds primarily through his father's work, and recruited soldiers personally. Everyone lived under the bunker at all times, and only Silver (and those he allowed) was granted access on the surface. His soldiers were all equipped with heavy power suits and technologically advanced weaponry, of which no other military group on earth possessed. The power suits amplified the users' power considerably through the use of cybernetics. Captain Green Commander Silver's primary Captain was Captain Green (グリーン 船長, Gurīn Senchō). He led the biochemical research branch in the legion, and was the first to be genetically modified by a quite the dastardly mixture of chemicals and a small portion of Ledas' blood. His modifications allowed him to have huge power increases in strength, endurance, and speed, but when he faced Ledas, he wasn't able to so much as damage the boy. He was killed by his own knife. Private Wisconsin Wisconsin (ウィスコンシン 兵卒, Uisuconshin Heisotsu) was the personal guard of Supreme Commander Silver, and accompanied him up to the surface after Silver was called by his father. He was tasked to stay by the motorcycle and guard it, thus not knowing that Silver was killed until the place blew up. Because he was not in the bunker when Ledas killed the remaining Red Ribbon Army Soldiers, he was the sole survivor of the RRA organization. He was treated for his wounds after the city blew up, and was not seen again. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Namekians